A Gate Guardian's tale
by The rEsistance Cero Doble
Summary: Izumo Kamizuki spends his days Guarding The gates of Konoha with his best friend Kotetsu. He claims this is a noble job, but one drunken night out with friends proves that deep down he wants more out of life. But what he doesn't know is the Universe was listening to him from a nearby bar stool. His next mission in the land of waves will change his life forever...IzumoxTsunami
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

This is my first ever Request story from Darkmystery1….Hopefully as the story unfolds you will like the plot and I hope everyone else will like the story as well

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk with mountains of paper work, as she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose she reached under her desk

"Only one way I'm getting through this" she said with a smirk as she pulled out her bottle of sake she kept hidden from Shizune's watchful eye. She then held up a paper ready to sort but when she got one look at the paper her eye's widened a little bit "Land of waves huh? Who would've thought this place would turn up again" She read the contents and then gave the paper a suspicious look "From what I've read from the reports…Kakashi's team ended up in an S-class mission which was supposed to be a c-class mission" The blonde haired woman downed the contents of her bottle "I'll be careful who I send on this mission just in case….but it can't be just anyone"

* * *

It was a dark and cool night in the village of Konoha, most of the people were asleep and the ones who weren't were going about their business. In one particular place there was a lot of laughter and talking escaping, it was a small bar/pub where Izumo and his best friend Kotestsu sat in a bar with Kakashi, Kurenai, and Anko (The loud one)

"Come on Izumo, have some fun. Drink a little!" Kotetsu said with a smile as he held a sake bottle to his friend's face

"I'd rather not." He declined politely as he put his hand up "We have a shift to handle later at the gate"

"You need to lighten up" Anko said pointing to Izumo as she took a swig from the bottle "A little drink has never killed anyone" She then said with a smile as everyone nodded in agreement

"Except for those drunken missing nin I killed the other day" Kakashi chimed in from behind his book with a smile making the group give him a look while Izumo just let out a sigh

"Alright give me the bottle" He said in defeat as he took the bottle and wiped the mouth of it from where anko's lips were

"Afraid of an indirect kiss?" She said seductively as she made a kissy face at him and then laughed as Kakashi, Kurenai, and Kotetsu sweat dropped at her actions as Izumo stayed perfectly calm

"She's definitely drunk" Kurenai said as she placed a hand to her forehead

"So what?" Anko answered with a slur "We should all be drunk"

"I'm immune to becoming intoxicated" Izumo said as Anko's ears perked up in attentiveness at this

"Oh, really now?" She said with a mischievous smile

"Yeah" Izumo answered back simply as he sipped his drink

"You've never been pushed to that point that's why" Anko said as she pointed at Izumo who had a tick on his forehead

"Izumo, She's only trying to get you into a drinking contest" Kurenai warned "She used to do it all the time with Asuma" Kurenai said as she bit her lip as she remembered Asuma who had passed on earlier in the year in a mission against Akatsuki

"Maybe a moment of silence would be best" Kakashi said sympathetically as he rubbed Kurenai's back gently trying his best to comfort her

After the moment of Silence Anko spoke up

"I told you he's totally the loving type like you want-" Anko was cut short by Kurenai Putting her handover Anko's mouth to which Anko proceeded to lick Kurenai's Palm as you saw her face go pale in disgust

"S-she's definitely drunk " Kurenai said trying to convince Kakashi to forget what he heard even though her nervous smile and slight blush was giving her away

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow at the two and shrugged his shoulders "Sure" he said going back to his book even though nobody else noticed the slight blush on his cheeks because of his ninja mask

After Anko received the correct response from Kurenai she wanted she spoke up again "So you ready to do this, baby chunin?" She asked

"Let's do it!" Izumo challenged feeling a bit on the testy side since she brought ranks into this

"You sure about this? Your name isn't "Iron Belly Kamizuki" ya' know" Kotetsu warned a little afraid for his friend's well being

"I've got this" Izumo said back holding up his hand to silence Kotetsu

A few drinks later…

Izumo looked at Anko and she was wasted and he was clearly just as wasted as the snake woman but he wasn't going to give up

"Why….don't you….fall…" Anko paused "…Already?"

"I…." He paused "Told ….you… (hic) I don't get intoxi-….drunk"

Kakashi, Kotestu, and Kurenai sweat dropped and looked at each other in disbelief

"Izumo's an idiot when he's drunk" Kotetsu said as he slapped his hand to his forehead

"At least he isn't Guy. He turns into a grumpy old man when he's drunk" Kakashi said as Kurenai looked at him in disbelief "Yep the opposite of 'springtime of youth'….'Old man winter'" He said almost making Kotetsu fall out of his seat and making Kurenai giggle a little at his joke as both he a Kurenai shared a smile and a look

"Will you two….. (hic) stop flirting! I'm about to… (hic) win!" Anko loudly exclaimed with a smile as she watched Izumo bring the glass to his lips but then down it all and slam the glass on the table and look at her as she sweat dropped nervously.

Anko picked up the glass in front of her and time stood still as she looked at Kurenai Kakashi Kotetsu and finally Izumo who were all giving her expectant looks

"Dammit" She said as she put down the glass without taking one sip "Whatever" She said as Kakashi chuckled

"Izumo, you won!" Kotetsu exclaimed happily as he looked at his friend who looked like dead meat lying down on the table

"Yay" Izumo said with his face planted to the table

"You did good "iron belly"" Kurenai congratulated

"Whatever… I was off tonight" Anko said angrily

* * *

An hour passed and they still sat inside of the bar reminiscing

Izumo sighed deeply making everyone look his way

"What's wrong 'iron belly'?" Kotetsu asked his friend

"Time is running away from us...and I'm still just a lowly chunin guarding a freaking gate"

Kotetsu was stunned for a second he never heard his friend speak like this usually he was proud of his position "B-But didn't you say Konoha and the Villagers was the best mission we could get?"

"You guys suck at it" Anko said taking a sip of her sake

"Shh…" Kurenai shushed

"You should go shut your girlfriend up" Izumo said to Kotetsu

"Izumo, shut up" Kotetsu warned with a blush

"I hear something interesting" Anko said as she brought her lips away from her drink

"Yeah, he likes you a lot! He's just too shy" Izumo said in his drunken stupor

"He's drunk. He's lying" Kotetsu tried to assure everyone

"Drunk men tell no tales" Kakashi chimed in with a chuckle

Kotetsu turned to Kakashi and gave him a blank stare "Really? Just Really?" Kakashi shrugged in reply

Kotetsu shakily turned to Anko who winked in reply making him smile and rub the back of his head sheepishly

Izumo continued to spout his inner thoughts to the group "All the brats have grown into splendid ninja while we sit here in the same position"

The four nodded understanding how he was feeling

"I wanted to be Hokage when I was just a academy student. More like I wanted to be just like the second! So you know what I did?" He asked the group as they all shook their heads in reply "I set out to master water jutsu. I bet you guys don't know my true abilities!"

Everyone sweat dropped

"There's just no excitement going for me….no adventures like Kakashi-san, I have no kid or someone to pass on my legacy to like Asuma…I'm not a hero to this village like third…just a gate…I care about the people and the village…but I want to do more...show my worth" Izumo finished with his head falling onto the table

The group sat in silence as Izumo fell out onto the table leaving the four ninja to look at each other and think of what Izumo said to them

Kotetsu patted Izumo's back in understanding and spoke "Just ignore what he was saying…he didn't mean any of it"

"Drunk men tell no tales" Kakshi said again as he stood from his seat

"It was fun guys, but it's late I have to go relieve Hinata of her duty of watching baby Yuzu"

"I'll walk you home" Kakashi offered as Anko looked at him with a sly grin making him sigh in defeat "I mean, it must be a lonely walk" He said again looking down into his book trying to act like it doesn't matter to him

Kurenai studied Kakashi for a minute not really able to read his vibes and the spoke "Sure I don't see any harm in some company" she finished with a smile

As Kakashi and Kurenai walked out, Anko called out to the two of them, "Behave now, you two!"

"Get sober!" Kurenai yelled back angrily making Anko laugh out loud in satisfaction

"I should really get going too" Anko said to Kotetsu who nodded in understanding

"Thanks for co-" He was cut off by something soft pressing against his cheek making him place a palm in the spot and look towards her in surprise

"Let's do this again sometime" She said and then winked as she walked off "Just you and I, yeah?"

Kotetsu was stunned as he kept looking at the exit of the bar where Anko once was and then pinched himself to see if he was dreaming…he wasn't!

"Izumo! You are the greatest wingman ever!"

Izumo still half passed out put a thumb up in the air

"You are an awesome drunk" He said with a smile as he put his arm over his shoulder and started to carry him out of the bar "Gotta do this more often…" He whispered to himself trying not to let his best friend hear him

* * *

Izumo was lying down on his bed on this beautiful Monday morning but the thing is… he didn't know how he got there and his sleeping position was all wrong half of his body was on the bed while the other half was on the floor

"Damn….a hangover….This week is surely going to be bad" he said to himself as he then felt an intense feeling in his stomach ….yup he was gonna throw up….ugh

At the Hokage's Office Shizune stood with some folders in her hand and a exasperated expression on her face as she was about to break some bad news to Tsunade

"Alright Shizune, who is available for this mission?" Tsunade asked as she inspected the paper she focused on all night that gave off an ominous feeling

"No one is really available at this moment Tsunade-sama…." She trailed off

"Really?! No one? Isn't this a ninja village?" She questioned angrily

"Well everyone took very important missions this week…" Shizune explained

"Tch"

There was a sudden knock at the door

"Come in" Tsunade answered

"Excuse the interruption, Hokage-sama" Izumo bowed and slightly regretted his action since he still had a splitting headache "We have those documents you requested" He said as Kotetsu showed up with a stack of books with papers sticking out

Tsunade had her hand to her chin in thought and after a long pause she stood up and pointed at the two startling the young men…mostly Kotetsu…after all the girly shriek and the papers flying everywhere was proof enough

"S-sorry Hokage-sama" He apologized with a sweatdrop as he saw a tick mark appear on her forehead

"You Two! Are going on a mission!"

"Say what?" Izumo asked still recovering from the hangover wondering if he was still drunk possibly

"Izumo?!" Kotetsu looked at him shocked at his rudeness

"You two are going on a mission to the land of waves!" Tsunade said ignoring Izumo's rudeness

"You're not leaving me outta this one, Baa-chan!" said an orange blur that fell from the ceiling

"Oh dear Kami…." Tsunade sighed out in frustration as she slapped a palm to her face

"Well…" Shizune started "I don't see why he can't go, Tsunade sama"

"Yeah baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily that Shizune was on his side

"You're just a genin, Naruto" She explained "And you're irresponsible" She said simply

"Ugh" Naruto said as he was in a corner making circles on the floor "I'm stronger than a genin dammit…" Naruto jumped up and pointed towards Izumo and Kotetsu "And I'm stronger than these two!"

"I'll be a Jonin before you're a Chunin" Izumo said calmly not bothered by Naruto's words

"Shut the hell up, genin brat!" Kotetsu said angrily shaking his fist at Naruto

"Aw jeez" Tsunade said in irritation as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance at the three as a knock happened at the door again "Come in"

"Sorry sensei! I had to retrieve this idiot. He skipped out on practice with Kakashi-sensei to see if you have any s-class missions you're not telling him about"

Ignoring everything she just said she grasped one thing "Kakashi is available?!" She asked quickly

"Yeah. How come sensei?" She asked back confused

"You guys are going on a mission" She said

"Are we included still?" Kotetsu asked curiously

"no-" Shizune was gonna answer for Tsunade seeing that Kakashi's squad is enough

"Of course you are still included!" She declared loudly "I have a funny feeling…" She trailed off

Another knock at the door came

"Ugh…what's with all the visitors today?" Tsunade asked irritated

The visitors entered and it revealed to be Team Kurenai

"Hokage-sama, we are here for our assignment" Kurenai said as she bowed along with her students to show their respect

"This is great!" Tsunade said happily much to team 8's confusion "The more the merrier!" Tsunade exclaimed as she pointed at everybody "Team 7, Team 8 and Izumo and Kotetsu! Your mission is in the land of waves!"

Everyone looked at each other but then nodded in Tsunade's direction

"Meet me in front of the village gates when you are all prepared!" She ordered as the ninja all bowed and then disappeared from the office

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure you need that many people for this mission?" Shizune asked seriously

"Yeah…something has been giving me a bad feeling about that mission after I read it…I hope I'm wrong about it though"

"Let's hope…" Shizune said solemnly

* * *

One can only wonder what is bothering Tsunade about that mission…and what that mission is for that matter but that will all be revealed soon so stay tuned

So this is my first chapter of my first ever story request! I'm pumped! Make sure you review and let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Hey just have to say thanks to all of you who reviewed/favorite/read/alert the story, really appreciate it

here's chapter 2

* * *

In front the village gates Izumo and Kotetsu along with Team 7 consisting of Naruto, Sakura and Sai stood with team 8 Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai…you've probably noticed I didn't say a certain name which brings us here….

"Dammit" Izumo cursed

"Where's Kakashi?!" Kotetsu asked obviously he didn't read up much on this guy...

"We just saw this guy like 30 minutes ago!" Kiba complained not understanding why Kakashi was so late

"Yup, that's our sensei" Sakura said as she sat on a bench with her legs crossed waiting patiently

"I didn't know Kakashi-san was this bad" Sai commented as he drew a portrait of Ino in his book

Naruto looked as impatient as ever as he paced back and forth angrily since for as long as he knew his sensei, he was always late…

Hinata saw Naruto's frustration and thought maybe this was her chance to help the young man out so she approached him of course she didn't see the blessing Kami was about to send her way….

"N-Naruto-kun, Are you alrig-" Hinata never finished her sentence as Naruto collided into her making the poor girl fall to the ground on her butt

"Huh?" Naruto snapped out of his anger when he noticed the young Hyuga heiress on the floor "Hinata-chan, you should really be more careful" He said with a smile as he offered his hand to help her up

To Hinata it was like a brilliant light shone behind Naruto's hair illuminating his golden locks and giving him an angelic look in her eyes especially that smile-

"Earth to Hinata!" Kiba called with a snicker as Akamaru joined in

"K-kiba-kun" Hinata stuttered out as her face started to go as red as a tomato

"Shut it, Kiba!" Naruto barked as Kiba just smirked back trying to stifle his laughter "Come on Hinata, I don't bite" He said with his signature foxy grin

Hinata had to calm herself down because she was pretty sure she was about to faint at that moment, but she kept her composure as all eyes were on her and she shakily grabbed Naruto's hand and was helped up by the young man "T-thank you, Naruto-kun"

After Naruto picked Hinata up off the ground he held her hand and stared at both of their hands together for a moment longer than everyone was expecting

"U-uh Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned shyly she wondered why he was still holding her hand …not that she hated this contact ….ok ok she wished it would last forever!

"Hinata…Your hands are really soft" Naruto complimented in awe as he pulled her closer to him so that he could inspect her hand closer

"T-thank you" She said becoming more flustered than before …if that was even possible

Naruto smiled and then moved her hand to his face and rubbed it gently "Wow! This is awesome, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata not expecting the sudden contact turned so red that everyone heard something go 'pop' and 'snap' like a machine and then she stood there with steam coming from her ears …it was official Hinata fainted while standing up but Naruto not realizing still rubbed her hand to his cheek until

BAM

Naruto was then being dragged off by a certain pink haired teammate of his while he was sporting numerous injuries

"Let's go, Casanova" Sakura said with a tick mark at her forehead

"ahh, Young love" Kotetsu commented with a smile "Naruto really knows how to put the moves on. Just like me!"

"Right….Naruto's oblivious…and you're a chicken" Izumo commented simply

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!" Kotetsu asked back shocked at his bestfriend's comment

"You had all the chances in the world to talk to Anko-san yesterday and here you are ….still single"

"H-Hey! I put the moves on her yesterday." He yelled shocked and appalled at his friend's words "Right Kurenai-san?!" He said turning to the genjutsu user as she turned around with a hand covered over her mouth trying to contain her laughter but to no avail as she started to laugh out loud at Kotetsu

"See" Izumo said simply

"S-Shut the hell up!" Kotetsu yelled flustered

* * *

An hour later Kakashi finally showed up at the village gates

"Yo" He called to everyone

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him in the usual manner

"Sorry sorry" He apologized "There was a cart of ichiraku ramen that spilled in the middle of the shopping district and Teuchi-san needed help eating all of it before the five second rule was up" He explained to which everyone except Naruto sweat dropped

"Aww man!" Naruto cried out "That old man should've called me! I would've got all that ramen up in no time!"

"H-he bought that lie?" Kotetsu asked to know one in particular

"Naruto, you idiot!" Kiba commented "You actually believed that?"

"Why am I an idiot? It's ramen!"

Everyone sighed again

"Sure it's ramen but obviously he didn't beat the five second rule!" He exclaimed

Everyone almost fell over

"H-he believed it too?" Kotetsu asked with a sweat drop

Kakashi pulled out his favorite book as he chuckled at how his little white lie changed the topic of his lateness, brought about an argument, and eventually a fight between Naruto and Kiba. He turned to Kurenai's direction and his stare met hers and lingered for a while making it seem as if they were telepathically speaking to each other until they decided to break off the stare and look away with a slight blush

"You two look awfully guilty" Kotetsu said with a smirk as he remembered they both left at the same time last night

"Yeah, what exactly happened after you guys left last night?" Izumo added with one eyebrow raised in suspicion

Kurenai looked at both men who held suspecting stares at her "N-othing happened! S-shut the hell up!" She countered back with an embarrassed blush while Kakashi just placed his face further into his book

Everything eventually died down for a little as the group of ninja waited for the Hokage... Kakashi felling a bit bored decided to walk over to Izumo to make small talk

Well it looks like you get what you wish for huh?" Kakashi said with his nose in his favorite book as he appeared behind Izumo who was terribly confused

Kotetsu hearing the small talk urgently made his way towards the copy ninja "You seem to forget Izumo was hammered last night!" Kotetsu whisper yelled to Kakashi "He probably didn't even want to tell us those things!" Kotetsu said referring to Izumo's Drunken outburst about wanting to do more with his life as a shinobi

Kakashi looked up with a thoughtful expression and then just shrugged in reply not really caring either way

"Always a cool customer huh?" Kotetsu asked with a sweat drop at Kakashi's nonchalant attitude

* * *

Tsunade finally showed up in front the gates where she found the ninja looking extrememly bored

"Eh hem" She coughed

"BAA-CHAN YOU'RE LAT-"

Bam

"Naruto you idiot" Sakura chastised as everyone grimaced at the violence Sakura had bestowed upon Naruto once again

Tsunade only raised an eyebrow but got back to business"Listen up!" Tsunade ordered as each ninja turned their attention to the Hokage

"This mission was received by a boy named Inari" she started as the group of ninja nodded in understanding

"Inari?!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise as everyone wondered how he was even awake after the hit he took from Sakura

"Yes. I am sure you are familiar with him" she said as she cleared her throat "He requested we look into some missing students from the land of wave's ninja academy"

"The land of waves have a ninja academy?" Sakura asked curiously

"Why are you so surprised" Hinata asked Sakura curiously

"Well the thing is Hinata, the last time we were in the land of waves there was a lot of poverty. It's hard to believe they have a ninja academy now" Sakura explained as Hinata nodded in understanding

"I can explain that" Kakashi offered his student "Within the 3-4 years since the bridge was built there they've had a lot of people come in and set up shop in the land of waves. So as a result the once rural town we've come to know has become an urban city like place. Think of it as a much smaller Konoha"

"Thank you, Kakashi" Tsunade thanked since she herself didn't want to have to explain

"So what would you like us to do?" Izumo asked still not seeing what the Hokage would want with two Gate keepers

"Izumo and Kotetsu" you guys are going to pose as instructors at the academy and see if you can find anything out" she explained as both Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other and then back at Tsunade and nodded

"Good, team 8 will pose as civilians but will perform recon work." She said as the four nodded "Team 7 will also pose as civilians but if there is a threat you will be the strike team. Understood?"

"Hai baa-chan!" Naruto commented by himself

"Yes Hokage sama!" The rest of the ninja chorused

"The point of this mission is to be undercover and find out what's going on, got it? So try your best to blend in" Shizune explained adding on to Tsunade's assignments

the group of ninja nodded in understanding

"Move out!" Tsunade ordered as the ninja all dashed through the gates and into the trees

"Let's hope the two she assigns to guard the gates does a better job than these two" Kiba said to Naruto as they both shared a hearty laugh

"You do realize we're right here right?" Izumo commented as he shook his head in disapproval

"Yeah, shut the hell up!" Kotetsu yelled angrily at Kiba and Naruto "Nobody can sit in front of that gate for all those hours bored out their minds like we can!"

"Kotetsu" Izumo sighed in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as Kiba and Naruto started to laugh even harder almost making Naruto fall off the branch he was hopping off of

* * *

After the long trip through the woods the Shinobi finally reached the Great Naruto Bridge

Everyone in the group marveled at the wonderful bridge until Kiba spoke up

"Jeez Naruto what kind of mischief did you have to do that they make a whole bridge into a wanted poster for you"

"You lookin' for a fight?" Naruto growled

"It's actually a bridge honoring Naruto" Kakashi explained trying to stop Kiba and Naruto from fighting he really didn't need a repeat of fighting on a mission in the land of waves like when Sasuke and Naruto used to fight the last time they were there

As they approached the bridge to cross Shino stopped everyone and spoke up '

"We should probably hide our ninja tools and Hitai-ate now" he said as everyone agreed and did as told with sealing scrolls and such

Naruto looked across the bridge and saw a young man who looked mighty familiar standing at the other end "Inari?!" he called

"Nii-chan!" The young man called happily as he ran towards his old friend

The two of them met in the middle of the bridge and gave each other a hi five and a fist bump since Naruto isn't really much of a hugger

"Wow it's been so long since I last saw you Inari you've really grown!" Naruto said with a grin

"Yeah, the same here Nii-chan…I didn't think you'd get this tall!" He said with an equal grin

"Eh?" Naruto said with a tick mark on his forehead

"I was so sure I'd grow taller than you!" He continued with a smile that quickly turned into a pain filled expression as Naruto now had him in a head lock

"Why you little-"

Naruto was cut off by laughter in the background from his friends

"That's enough Naruto" Kakashi said seeing that Inari had enough of the blonde's wrath

Izumo leaned over to Inari who was finally released from Naruto's clutches and spoke "Don't worry we all thought he'd still be a shrimp" Inari laughed wholeheartedly at the joke

"Hey…not cool" Naruto pouted as everyone shared in the laughter at Naruto's expense

The laughter died down Inari looked towards the faces he recognized and smiled

"Kakashi-san, you haven't changed a bit" He said as Kakashi ruffled the boy's hair

"Wow Sakura-chan, you've become such a beautiful lady!" Inari commented with a slight pink on his cheeks as Sakura also blushed a little from being complimented

"Thank you Inari-kun" She said with a sweet smile

"Are you and Nii-chan finally going out?" He asked as Sakura's smile quickly dropped as well as Hinata's

"NO" She denied pretty violently as she punched naruto in the arm

"Ouch Sakura-chan…" Naruto said a little hurt as Akamaru came over and placed a paw on his shoulder and barked

"Woof woof (It's ok, Bro)"

Inari noticing where this was going changed the subject "Where's Sasuke-san?"

Everyone in the group looked down or in another direction not really feeling like explaining that

"Ok…So how about we get back and you can introduce me to your other friend's, Nii-chan" Inari insisted again seeing he hit a very sensitive nerve

"Sounds great" Izumo spoke up for everyone

After a walk through the less urban area of the land of waves which still consisted of trees and a small lake the group of Ninja plus Inari was very close to reaching his home

"Mom! Grandpa! I'm home!" Inari called as he ran forward

Tazuna and Tsunami approached with happy faces from seeing the ninjas they knew behind Inari and even some new faces they were going to be introduced to when the time was right

The ninja finally caught up with the young man and stopped behind him as they all stood in front of Inari's home

"Nice to see you again Kakashi" Tazuna said with a grin

"Yes very nice to see you all again" Tsunami said with a beautiful smile as she moved a strand of hair behind her ear somehow that one gesture seemed to send a shock through Izumo who put a hand over his heart after seeing her smile

"Whoa…" He breathed as a small blush formed over his shocked face

"The rural part of this place is pretty nice right Izumo?" Kotetsu asked looking around the area all the while waiting for Izumo to answer him "Izumo?" He asked as he looked at his friend's face to see an awe struck expression as he looked forward

"W-who is she?" Izumo asked no one in particular as he stared at Tsunami 'Beautiful' he thought to himself

"Izumo?...Izumo! Earth to Izumo!" Kotetsu started trying to snap his friend out of it

* * *

Is this love at first sight for Izumo? Will love prosper? Just what is Inari's mission? What are these ninja in store for? Who knows….well the author knows …but that's beside the point. Look out for the next chapters I'll try and make this a great story

Hope you enjoyed were just getting started


End file.
